


Yes, I am a fairy

by littlequeen1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fairies, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, alternative universe, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequeen1/pseuds/littlequeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco is a journalist who wants to make a documentary about an ancient city. There he meets James who is a cute fairy with his magic stick! They have something in common. A myth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the hell did it come from or why I post it. Seriously, I didn't like it. I found it amusing at the beginning but after a second thought I found it a bit ridiculous. BUT there aren't enough stories of Jamisco, I insist on this, so I hope that it is a motivation for the fans of them to unite their power and create a new world!!  
> hahaha okay I have to shut the fuck up... 
> 
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though.   
> Enjoy it :-)

There are so many different cultures and civilizations on this planet that we' ve not even heard of them. So many legends and secrets in every corner here in the Earth.

Isco was a promising journalist and his TV-channel sent him to an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean to make a documentary about an ancient city that somebody had discovered lately. It would be a huge step in his career if he did a great job with that project.

When Isco landed on the island, he immediately felt the aroma of the rainforest. A mix of enormous trees and plants were expending in front of him. The airport was in contrast with the nasty environment which mother nature offered to the island. As deep as Isco was moving in the forest in order to reach the small village where he would stay, he could sense every little touch of the hot wind on his skin, every leaf that would kiss his cheek softly and every stone he would press with his feet. He could hear the river crossing the mountain and exotic birds singing an a sweet melody. Beautiful. That's the word Isco would use to describe the scenery. Everything was reminding of paradise.

The small but also lovely hotel's room had the spectacular view of a marvellous beach. Isco stayed in for the first day in order to gain some energy but the very next day he woke up early and decided to explore the mysterious, ancient city. It wasn't far away of the village he would stay but it was certainly a lot different. And ancient.

Isco took a taxi. A tourist cab actually. He wanted ti visit the city as a simple tourist first. He would have enough time to make the documentary when the crew would arrive next week too. Isco felt the magic of that special place the same minute he made a step. The architecture of the city was unbelievable! Tree houses were in a row and flowers were making the limits of each street. A waterfall which concluded in a small lake was just the cherry on the cake. The place was unreal. Magnificent. None word would be enough to describe it.

\- ....and in the end we have this cave. According to the myth it leads to a fairyland. It's not open for the tourists though. Do you have any questions?, the guide said.  
\- Yeah, I do. You referred to a .....fairyland. What exactly does the myth say?, Isco asked to satisfy his curiosity and his reporting demon as well.  
\- The locals used to believe that this cave leads to the centre of this island, which is true, and that some fairies live there who protect this place. There are witnesses. Young people who have gone in support that they met fairies who look like humans but they have a unique ability to charm you. When you fall in love with a fairy and he or she falls for you, namely a human, the same time, something changes. The human is able to see that the fairy isn't a normal person. He or she has wings and can practise magic. When the two of them kiss for the first time, the human becomes immortal too. But only as long as he remains in the island. If that person leaves, the original fairy dies. Except if he leaves with his or her soul mate. Then they both become mortal.

\- Wow! Impressive!, Isco said.  
\- Yes, it is. On the other hand, the realistic edition is that this is a stupid myth and people who live in there are being influenced by some kind of drugs. This isn't scientific sure either but is sounds logic. Don't you agree?, the guide smiled.  
\- Of course. I love legends but okay, this is too much, Isco laughed a bit.

The tourist group had scattered and Isco was wandering alone with his mind stuck on the cave. He would make the best documentary ever if he had access to go in just for a few minutes. The idea of going in secretly was making him crazy and the moment that nobody was gazing at him, he wasn't able to hold on and ...did it. That simple. Probably, it would have been punishment for people who don't follow the rules but he was sure it would worth.

The cave was dark. He couldn't see even his nose but he could taste it in the air that he was close. He didn't understand it but somehow he was all of a sudden in the light. And this land was a piece of heaven. The sky was pink and orange and the ground was bright blue. White houses were among green and yellow trees and black roses were all over bright purple mountain. Isco got drown by the images which were out of this world. And then, he saw him. A young man was on his knees taking care of an animal that was looking like a unicorn but his legs were forced to walk toward them. He stood behind them and spoke nervously.

\- Is it...um....is...it a unicorn?  
The young man turned around and smiled to him brightly. It was the most warm and beautiful smile Isco had ever seen.  
\- Yes. She is Clarice, the tanned man with the dark hair replied with the most melodic and incredibly charming voice.  
\- She doesn't look good. She won't manage it, will she?  
Isco said sadly but the strange man did something with his hands, murmured some words in a language that sounded like latin and smiled. The unicorn stood up after some seconds and left.  
\- How did you do that?, Isco asked impressed.  
\- It's called magic.  
\- Are you...  
\- A fairy? Yes, I am. The myth is real. We exist.  
\- How is it possible?  
\- Everything is possible. Come with me, the man pretended his right hand and Isco couldn't help but follow him. They had of the white houses. The inner was like real, human house but the white walls were made from sugar. As the boy had pointed.

\- This is where I live, Isco was just scanning the house.  
\- I'm James.  
\- I'm Isco, he said and James placed his fingers on Isco's face.  
\- This is what we do when we meet a human James explained. Isco felt the increase of his palms, his heart beats. He got sweaty. He was breathing fast and he couldn't move. That wasn't normal.  
\- What's...what's happening to me?, Isco managed to speak. James was staring at him frozen.  
\- I'm not sure.  
\- Can't you do something?  
\- I...I don't know...If our legends are true, you...you better hug me.  
\- Wha-how....will this...Never mind, Isco was confused but he obeyed to the self called fairy.  
It worked for surprise of the both men. They stayed like that for two minutes until Isco found his right rhythm of palms. James tried once again to memorize Isco's face with his fingertips. Nothing happened this time.

\- What was that?, Isco asked when he came to completely.  
\- According to our people and their myths, once there was a couple of the two young men who fell in love unconditionally. The society didn't approve the fact that they were gay and killed them both. But before they died they sworn forever love to each other. A brave fairy who was touched by their love for personal reasons made some kind of magic and united them literally forever. Every two thousand years this couple gets reborn and have the chance to meet each other and fall in love again. However, they have always the same ending. They die too young. Even though fairies are immortal. But the spell that fairy used says that if the one man reborn fairy and the other one human, they will live a whole life together.

\- Alright, but how does this myth connect with what happened to me few minutes ago?  
Isco was looking at James in disbelief.  
\- The myth also says that the couple understand every time when they meet each other. There is always a sign.  
\- I still don't get what you imply, Isco said annoyed but he knew very well.  
\- I mean that..., James felt embarrassed. He could difficulty get the words out of his throat.  
\- I am the fairy, he continued, and you...you are the human, he lowered his gaze, cheeks red.

Isco took a step back from the taller man. He didn't know what to say or think. It's just a stupid myth. Since when does he get so seriously legends and mythical creatures? What is next? To believe in vampires and werewolves? Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense. The whole story is just a fairytale for the kids. Maybe the tourist guide was right. The decent people who live after the cave are doing drugs. He is supposed to stand in front of a fairy but he looks like a normal guy. He probably lies to attract tourists in this place. Yeah, that's it. How didn't he consider it earlier? The whole thing is something fake for tourists.

\- You talked about birth. I thought you're immortal, Isco was determined to make James reveal the truth.  
\- We are immortal. But only because we do magic to delay aour grown. If we want we can die at our 80 or 90 as humans. We live like humans. We get married, have kids and then we decide if we want to get older.  
\- So, can you catch a cold?, Isco laughed a bit.  
\- Typically, yes. But our magic pures us the same moment.  
\- And what else do you do? Sacrificies to Gods, communicating with spirits, what of all these?, Isco was obviously annoyed.  
\- You don't believe me, James stated.  
\- No, why are you saying this? I'm interested in it for sure, he said sarcastically.  
\- What if I can prove you that it's all real? What if I can prove you the story about this couple is true? What if I can prove you that...we are soul mates?  
James captured his chocolate eyes with Isco's and he could swear to God that he saw for a moment that Isco did believe.

\- You will fail.  
\- Let me try.  
\- How will you do that? By doing a spell?  
\- No. By making us fall in love, James blushed at his own propose and Isco stayed speechless. After a long moment of awkward silence, Isco finally spoke.  
\- Then try, James raised his head, I warn you though. I'm straight and I feel absolutely nothing for you.  
\- Neither do I.  
\- Good. What's first in your list?  
\- I invite you to stay with me. If you don't mind.  
\- Sounds fair.  
\- It's a bet then, James offered his hand to Isco and the human accept it. It was a deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am sooooooooooo soooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy!! I know I was supposed to update a week ago but I caught a cold and then I decided to change the end of the story. But now here it is! 
> 
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

Isco was sleeping peacefully under some pink sheets made from flowers. The only noise that could hear somebody was birds singing. James got in the room quietly and opened the curtains. He directed to the human and sat on the bed next to him. He stared at him for some seconds and then he pushed him a little on his shoulder and woke him up.

\- Good morning beautiful! I made you breakfast. Croissant, milk, cake, orange juice, toast, whatever you like. I didn't know what you'd like to eat so I prepared everything, James grinned.  
\- Wow! Perhaps, there is a chance to fall for you, Isco laughed.  
\- Yeah, about this...I thought about it and I guess you're right. It's just a stupid myth.  
\- Oh!I thought that you've been believed in this myth for years!  
\- I'm not that old. I'm only 24. Literally.  
\- So, haven't you ever "delayed" your age?  
\- No. I already look younger than I am. That's why I don't believe strongly at myths.  
\- Yeah, you do look younger, Isco smiled.  
\- How old are you?  
\- 23. Still I am the youngest one, James laughed and Isco moved away from the bed. 

James leaded his guest in the kitchen. He served them some orange juice and cake and sat on the other side of the table where Isco was. There was an awkward silence between them. The first noise that stopped the silence was the sound of the drop of Isco's fork. He leaned down to catch it but by the time he moved his body down, the fork had already been some centimetres close to fingers "flying". Not touching the floor. The fork moved higher and Isco followed its way with is eyes till it was on the table and Isco could see James smiling at him.

\- You...did that?, Isco asked impressed. James got out of nowhere a magic stick and with a rattling they weren't in the kitchen of James' house anymore. They were on a purple mountain where you could see every part of the island. Out of this world!  
Isco was gazing confounded. The other man was standing next to him unable to find something to say.  
\- James this is...Unbelievable!  
\- You are the first one I bring here. It's my private heaven.  
\- Why me?, Isco whispered nervous for the answer. James had reassured him that he didn't believe in the myth and most important he didn't have feelings for him. That's why Isco stayed.   
\- I don't know. Perhaps, the myth is a fucking myth and nothing more but I feel I can trust you with my life. My instinct says that you are special. It's a fairy thing.

Isco grabbed James' hand and pulled him to t- hem to sit down. The fairy leaned on him and squeezed the human's hand. Isco permitted James to burn his head into his chest and they stayed like that for hours. They spoke a lot about their lives. They agreed to James being Isco's documentary's main character. He would be the leader to the secrets of the fairyland.

_

\- Are you recording?  
\- Not yet. In 3, 2, 1...So, how is it being a fairy? Do you have a much different life compared to humans?  
\- I wouldn't say so. We go to school, work, create families...Everything your species do. Certainly, we have our habits and our life style because of magic but we ain to live as humans. It's hard to be a fairy.  
\- Hard? How is it hard?  
\- If you practise magic, you must be careful and responsible. We are taught what kind of spells are dangerless and which are not. Dark magic exists. It can control you if you let it.  
\- Have you ever experienced dark magic? If you haven't, would you do it for any reason?  
\- I haven't. It's illegal. I would use it only if my country was threatened in order to protect my people. Even though, I know I would die.  
\- Can you see your wings? Or can anybody else see them?  
\- Yes, I can. Only fairies can...whoa-what's wrong? 

Isco stopped recording and left James' house in rush. The fairy ran after him. Isco was walking fast into his black outfit not knowing where exactly he was going. The taller man wondered if he said something stupid or he scared the human by telling him about supernatural. James shoutes the other's name twice but he kept walking. He was directing to an old building. Isco started climbing to the balcony of it until he reached the last floor. Climbing was his hobby so he didn't have a problem. However, James was looking at him impressed and unsure of what he was doing.

Now Isco is a few meters above the ground and James is staring at him confused. 'What is he doing', he wonders. Isco steps ahead and jumps in the space. James flys right away and catches him before the mortal nature of the other is past. He lands and hugs Isco extremely tight.

\- Why did you do that? Are you alright? Oh my God! Did you hurt? Isco please say something!  
Isco responded with a nod and pulled James closer to him.  
\- I'm fine. Shh, he tried to comfort James who was terrified.  
\- Why did you do this? You scared the hell out of me! You understand that you could be dead if I hadn't follow you? What if...  
\- But you did follow me. I didn't ask you but you did.  
\- I don't get it. Do you want to kill yourself or not?  
\- I wanted to test something.  
\- Test? Life isn't a joke. Neither a test! What would I do if you died? Huh?  
\- It was the answer to my fourth question. I wanted to test if your wings would became visible....You know...when you flew...eh...I forced you to fly..., Isco looked deeply into James' eyes and smiled faintly.  
\- There is only one way to see my wings, James said a bit sadly.

He was trying to convince himself that the myth was just a fucking legend for kids. He almost did it. But independently of the myth, he had a crush on Isco since the very first minutes. He didn't want to admit it but it was the truth. So, he felt disappointed when the other had no feelings for him. Namely, they knew each other only for some days but they spent every single minute of every single day together and... James was hoping. He had to accept it. Isco stayed with him only for his documentary. He may have felt close to the fairy too. Only as a friend though.  
\- Yeah, I know.  
\- Give me your hand. We're going home. I won't let you alone. I don't risk it. You may have other ideas like this one.  
\- Thanks daddy, Isco grimmaced.

_

 

The two men were walking under the moonlight. It had become dark already. It was a peaceful and quiet night. The sky was full of stars. The fairyland was sleeping. There was silence before Isco broke it.  
\- So, do all the fairies have white wings or it is just you?  
\- I don't know, I think there must be other fairies with white wings except from me but I've never met...wait! How do you know that my wings are white?  
James turned around in order to have eye contact with the other.  
\- There is only one way, Isco smiled.

James smiled brightly. He got closer to Isco. He stopped only inches away from Isco's lips and could feel his breath against his face. Isco closed the gap between them and tried to kiss James but the other man stopped him.  
\- No. We can't. You can't. You will become immortal. I'm sure you don't want to spend your whole life away from your home.  
\- I do if this is the way to be with you.  
\- Isco, you have known me only for a few days. Once you will feel the need to leave. I can't leave with you. I'm sorry. My father would never let me leave. Although I want it more than anything else.  
\- Then do it.  
\- I can't. I'm....I'm supposed to be the king of the fairyland one day. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure about how you would react. For now I live alone but one day I must be the king.  
\- Oh!  
\- .....  
\- I think I need some time. Alone.

James nodded and left Isco in the park next to his house alone. ' Damn! This is so fucking unfair! Why is love so complicated? I was straight. Now I am in love with a man and he isn't even human! I can't kiss him because I will change into a fairy and if I am a fairy, I can't go away from the fairyland 'cuz he will die. Unless he comes with me. But of course he is the next king of this place, so he can't leave without betraying his people. Seriously? Where is logic? This isn't my life, this is a tv-series! Crap, crap, crap. What am I supposed to do? He is right. In the future, I may need to return home. But I love him. I can't just leave...', Isco thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for the delay. I didn't have time to reread it, so excuse me if there are more mistakes than usual.   
> Next update... Give me 10 days to be sure ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so so sorry for the delay!! I totally forgot that fic! But now here it is. The last chapter. Enjoy it :-)

Isco returned late that night and found James sleeping, his pillow wet from his pillow wet from the tears. This image broke his heart. How did he even think about just leaving him back? He laid next to him and hugged him tight. He suited James's back perfectly to his chest and then he kissed the fairy's neck.

In the morning, Isco was awake when James opened his eyes. He was wrapped by the human's arms but he managed to turn around. His smile came back on his face automatically.  
\- You are here, James grinned.  
\- Where else could I be?  
\- What does this mean?  
Isco closed the gasp between them and pressed their lips together.  
\- What about your home?, James asked sadly.  
\- You are my home, Isco said and kissed James passionately. He set apart James' meaty lips and explored his mouth with his tongue.  
Suddenly, he felt something warm and powerful inside his chest spreading to his whole body.  
\- What's happening?, Isco asked afraid.  
\- It's magic. Don't be scared. It's normal...Ouch!  
\- James, are you alright?  
\- No! Something is wrong. We need to visit my father now!  
\- Okay, ok. Calm down. I'm here.

Isco raised James' body and got him on his arms. He followed the other's instructions and they reached the Palace. When the guardians saw James being in bad condition, they ran to take care of him immediately as he was the Prince. The personnel leaded the two men at the main room where the king and his partners were. Cristiano, James' father, flew toward him without second thought ignoring Isco totally.

\- James, my son, what's going on? How are you?, he asked concerned.  
\- Dad, I...the prophecy...I think it is true.  
\- What prophecy?, Isco asked confused.  
Cristiano stared at him for a moment and then he returned his gaze to his son. He sighed.  
\- There is a myth about a couple...  
\- Yeah, I know, Isco interrupted him.  
\- There is more. When James was ten years old an old fairy made a prophecy about him. She said that he would share his magic powers with his soulmate because they are connected with a very powerful spell. I guess you are his soulmate. And the spell is the one of the myth.

Isco looked at James with dark eyes.  
\- I told you. The myth is real. And I also told you I could feel you are special.  
\- What does this all mean? Why aren' t you ok? What's happening to you? I can't lose you!, Isco said in panic.  
\- Relax. He will be fine in some hours. When you two complete your fate.  
\- How? What's our fate?  
\- The legend says that when the couple is a fairy-human pair, they will live their love. I couldn't see how this would work until now.

Cristiano got silent and stared to his son. James was suffering from pain. Something was burning him from inside. He set apart his lips and whispered some words.  
\- Dad, why doesn't magic pure me?  
\- Because...he won't become immortal. You are becoming human. Magic escapes from your body and goes to his but can't live into his body and "dies". Two humans. This is how the couple can live a complete life. 

After three hours of crying from the pain, James fell asleep exhausted. Isco had transported him to his house. James was sweaty and he had some scars all over his body. His white t-shirt had red markings of blood. His characteristics had soften. As long as the martyrdom was going on he had wrinkles at his forehead and his bottom lip was swollen by biting it with his teeth in order to not scream. Now he was sleeping peacefully.

\- Mmm.  
\- James? How do you feel?  
\- I'm fine. It's getting better.  
\- It still hurts a little, right?  
\- Yeah, a bit.  
Isco leaned on a bit more and stood inches away from James' lips.  
\- It's not done. There is one more step to humanity. Your father told me...a bit embarrassed...This will mean that we must live together as a lawful couple. Are you ready? Do you want it?  
\- Yes.

Isco smiled to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. And then another. And another. Until James pulled him down for good and kissed him passionately. Isco undressed both off them. They made love. They completed their fate. Two humans. The couple of the legend.

-

\- Where do you want us to live? USA? Europe? Maybe here?  
\- What about travelling? We should travel and visit new places. See things we've never even imagined! Huh? What do you say?  
\- It sounds perfect.  
\- But first...I have to end a documentary.  
\- Alright. Start with your questions.

Isco turned on the recorder and sat next to James having eye contact with him.   
\- Once you told me a myth about a couple of two young men who fell in love and....they reborn every some years...(bla,bla,bla)....What happened in the end?, James smiled.  
\- The one was born human and the other one fairy. They met each other and fell in love. They kissed and now they are both humans. They can live the complete life they want. They consider of travelling all around the world. The former fairy is only centimetres away from his lover's lips and he is trying to kiss him right now. But first he is going to say something very important ant true from the bottom of his heart to the other. Three words. " I love you".  
\- Do you know what the other will answer?  
\- No.  
\- I love you too.

James pressed his lips on Isco's. He has been a magical creature for 24 years. Now, he understands what magic is for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ask you for sorry again. I have no excuses. I promise that I will update a new (short) story about Jamisco the next few hours.   
> Comments would be great!

**Author's Note:**

> So..... What do you think? Please comment!!   
> Next update next week! I hope... ;-)


End file.
